


For the Life Unheard

by KHansen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHansen/pseuds/KHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimberly Hansen was never supposed to get mixed up in all of this. She was never supposed to become part of the equation. She was never supposed to meet the House Hunters. Until she did. </p>
<p>(This is just to get it out of my system, OC is a self insert because fuck it why not. If you want to replace my name with yours in your head feel free to) </p>
<p>Based on the fanfics: For the Life Unlived & For the Life Unchanged by ColeTReed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kim's Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the Life Unlived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856065) by [ColeTReed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeTReed/pseuds/ColeTReed). 



At twelve years old Kimberly Hansen had more responsibility than most eighteen year olds. She cared for a newborn child. As the child's older sister and main caretaker, damn her parents for never doing something to help, she now lived a stressful life. She snuck the child to school in her backpack, feeding the little girl when she got fussy and excusing herself every hour to change the baby. She didn't want to be found out. She fed the baby, clothed the baby, and was the general surrogate mother of her sister since her parents were too busy despising her to want anything to do with another child. The only reason she hadn't been thrown to the system yet was her parent's pride.

In her middle school class she tries to keep the fussy baby quiet with silent toys and a pacifier, slowly becoming more panicked as the child made more noise with every passing minute. Kim couldn't keep sniffling and coughing to cover the baby's noises forever. At one point a boy in her class looks over and notices her distress, writing on a piece of paper and passing it to her.

_Everything okay?_ The boy's neat script tempted Kimberly to just relieve all of her stress onto the paper. She decides against it.

_Everything's just fine. I have a cold and it's making it difficult to concentrate. Thank you for your concern Ryan._ She writes back and passes the paper. The baby lets out another soft gurgle of irritation and Kim coughs again to cover it up.

"Miss Hansen, is there a problem back there?" the teacher, Mr. Tate, is one of the most stuck up and difficult teachers in the school.

"I just have a cold, sir," she replies meekly, lowering her head and trying desperately to keep her exhausted eyes open. She can't fall asleep in this class. She can't!

"If it continues to make you cough in such a disruptive manner then I'm going to have you go to the nurse's office," Mr. Tate says. His tone sounds like he's scolding her but his words show the contrary.

"I'd... like to go now, sir, if you don't mind," Kim barely speaks above a whisper, letting her dark hair cover her blazing cheeks. Ryan watches her in curiosity and mild concern as she glances into her backpack again.

"Of course," Mr. Tate nods, "Let me just write you a pass." Kim sighs with relief and stands up, zipping her backpack mostly shut and sliding her notebooks into a different pocket. With a little effort she carefully lifts the backpack onto her shoulders and walks to the front of the room to get a pass. The baby squeals as she approaches his desk and Kim's face goes pale.

"What... was that sound from your backpack?" Mr. Tate asks suspiciously.

Kim chuckles awkwardly, "It must be one of my little sister's babydolls. She's always leaving them in my backpack as a present so I'm not lonely at school."

Mr. Tate nods with a relieved sigh, "Here's your pass, please go see the nurse about that nasty cough of yours. I don't expect to see you in class until Friday, okay?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Kim nods and takes the pass, swiftly exiting the room. Ryan watches with interest as she leaves, he wants to get to know her a bit better.

* * *

Instead of going to the nurse's office, Kim leaves the school building and opens her backpack, taking out the baby and carrying the child in her arms for the walk home. 

"Why'd you have to be such a little pest today, Maxi?" She mumbles, "You almost got us found out. You know I can't leave you home, who knows what Momma and Daddy would do to you." She looks down at the baby and the bruises on her own wrists. Kim's hair is carefully styled to cover a black eye and she keeps her head down constantly to try and not draw attention to herself. The baby fusses and Kim sighs, withdrawing a bottle of baby formula from her backpack. "This is the last of it today, you'll have to drink regular milk tonight until I can get enough money to buy you some more formula." Maxi gurgles and sucks on the teat of the bottle, greedily drinking the nasty smelling liquid inside. A bird chirps high up in a tree as Kim passes under it, humming softly to the baby while she walks and rocks. It's Maxi's nap time and she'll need a nap herself if she wants to get her homework done and get over to the storybook house before they stop telling stories. Kim picks up her pace, quickly walking the six miles home from the school.

Luckily, Kim didn't miss another class, her Pre-AP Algebra being the final class of the day. Unluckily, she got home while her parents were still home. They usually leave around three o'clock for their night jobs and either sleep or get high with Mr. and Mrs. Haywood. Or at least they did until the Haywoods were thrown in jail for drug abuse. Now her parents get high alone in the morning and take their anger out on her before she leaves for school.

"What are you doing home so early?" Momma demands, her eyes red and her cheeks pale. 

"Maxi was bein' fussy, so I had to take her home. Else the teach woulda heard her," Kim mumbles, looking down at the sleeping baby.

Momma scowls and sighs, "I don't know why in the world we decided to keep her, let alone you. Our tax money is going into funding that school and you bet your ass you're going to attend it."

"I know, Momma, I just didn't want Maxi gettin' found out. 'Cuz then she'd have to stay here all day long with you and Daddy," Kim argues, "And you wouldn't feed her on time or change her or keep her nice and happy. I can do that at school and she's real good most days, promise!"

"Lori!" A male voice shouts from deeper in the house, "Are you ready for work? We can't go to work looking like we're high as a fucking kite, even if we is!"

"Yeah, Jeremy! I'm lookin' fine, they ain't gonna suspect nothing!" Momma hollers back, "That baby better not get found out and get you out of school or else we're putting her up for adoption. And you too."

"Then why don't you do it now?" Kim demands angrily, "As Maxi grows she's gonna get fussier and harder to hide in my backpack as she's tryin' to learn how to speak and walk! Just put us up for adoption already!"

Momma backhands her, hard, "You know we can't just yet! If the community found out we'd put you up for adoption after keeping you for twelve years as well as gettin' another baby we'd be ruined! So shut the fuck up and do as your told, Kimberly Ann! Now your daddy and I have to go to work and we ain't gonna be back till early tomorrow mornin'. Your fucking homework better be done and ya'll better be fucking asleep or goddamn it you're gonna get hell from both me and your daddy!" Kim glares up at the woman and spits out some blood on the wood floor. "You better clean that shit up, Kimberly Ann, or I swear to the lord himself and all that is holy you're gonna get your ass beat!"

"Yes, Momma," Kim mumbles angrily, setting Maxi down on the dirty couch, carefully moving aside used needles to do so, before going into the kitchen and getting some paper towels to clean up the mess. When she returns she sees her daddy holding Maxi in one hand, his fingers wrapped around the baby's rib cage.

"Daddy stop it! That ain't how you hold her!" Kim drops the towels and runs forward, holding her hands up for the baby.

"What would you know you little cunt?" Daddy bellows, "I always held you like this and you turned out just fine!"

"Please just... Give 'er to me, Daddy. Please?" She pleads with him, holding her hands up.

Daddy looks at her and then the baby, "You know what? Fine. Here's your stupid baby. But don't think you're outta the clear, bitch. You're gonna get what you deserve when we get back from work." Kim sighs heavily and tears fill her eyes as she nods, taking Maxi back and ducking her small head. She knows what Daddy's gonna do to her. It's worse than death in her mind. But she can't kill herself, she's gotta take care of Maxi.

"I thought I told you to clean that shit up," Momma snarls. Kim nods and picks up the paper towels again, kneeling down and ripping one off to clean up the blood and saliva as her parents leave the house. What she wouldn't give to get out of here.

* * *

Kim wakes up from the tinny sound of her tiny alarm clock, rolling over with a soft groan to hit the snooze button again. She cracks her eyes open when she misses and glances at the time. 

"Oh gosh it's already seven? The storybook house is reading right now!" Kim jumps out of the small nest of blankets and pillows she calls her bed and grabs Maxi, checking her diaper. Kim breathes a sigh of relief at the clean cloth and grabs a bottle of whole milk from the fridge to take with her, stashing it under her armpit to warm it up. "Come on, Maxi, I wonder what story is gonna be told tonight? Maybe it'll be RWBY again! I like that one. 'Specially the ones about Jaune." Kim leaves the house unlocked, there's nothing inside to be stolen, and hurries over to a large two story house a few streets away. Kim creeps up around the house, settling down behind a bush just beneath an open window where she can hear a deep voice reading a story to a British child. Kim breathes as quietly as she can so that she can better hear the story and shushes Maxi with the now warm bottle of milk so they aren't found out. For an hour she sits there, completely still and listening with a soft smile. She wishes her parents would read her stories like Jackie does to Gavin and Ray and Michael. Months of lurking beneath their windows has let her in on a lot of their family's secrets, but she'll never tell a soul. 

When Jackie stops reading and tells Gavin it's time for bed, Kim sighs in disappointment, quietly echoing the protesting child inside. She climbs to her feet, careful to not jostle Maxi out of sleep, and creeps away. In the yard is a large branch that she can't see in the dark and Kim steps right on it, her weight making it crack loudly. She freezes briefly before sprinting away to the current safety of her home. Kim got her brief respite from her life, and now she gets to wait for Daddy and Momma to come home and have their way with her.

* * *

Ryan is getting ready to relax on his bed and read and talk with his brother Miles when he hears a loud crack from the yard. Anxiously he looks out the window, only to see a small figure sprinting away from the house with a bundle in their arms. 

"Stay here, I'm gonna go talk to Dad real quick," he tells Miles, opening their door and walking downstairs to where Geoff Ramsey is, "Hey, Dad? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure thing, Ryan. What's up?" Geoff asks, looking up from the paperwork he was doing.

"I... heard something out in the yard, and when I looked out there I saw somebody running away," Ryan explains, "I think it was a girl."

"Was she an adult or a kid?" Geoff inquires, a serious look on his face.

Ryan scratches his cheek, "I dunno... a kid maybe? She looked a bit taller than Gavin, but shorter than Kerry. It was too dark to see if it was someone from school, and she had something in her arms."

Geoff hums as he thinks, "I'll have to talk to the other parents to see if we can set up a nightly watch and see if she comes back. Do you think she might be a threat?"

Ryan shakes his head, "No, I don't think so. I just figured you should know about it. In case she's a kid who needs our help like you helped the rest of us."

"Do you think you might know her?" Geoff asks in interest, raising an eyebrow slightly, "If that's the case then I can have Barbie look into it-"

"No. No I don't think it's someone I know. If it was it would be someone from school and the only person it could be from school is this real quiet girl who sits next to me. She always looks really tired and messes with something in her backpack, but maybe she just stays up late a lot," Ryan shrugs, "I dunno. I'm gonna go to bed now, that's all I wanted to tell you."

Geoff nods, "Okay, thank you, Ryan. I'll talk to Jack and the other parents about it to see if we can get a way to catch her in the act if she comes back."

"Thanks, Dad," Ryan smiles, "I really hope it was just a kid being stupid."

"Me too, kiddo. Me too." Geoff nods as he turns back to his paperwork.

* * *

Group Chat (Geoff, Jack, Kara, Joel, Barbie)

Geoff:  
 _Ryan told me there was someone in the yard tonight. A young girl from the sound of it._

Joel:  
 _If it's a kid then it might not be cause for concern._

Barbie:  
 _But what if the child is in need? Has she ever been at your house before Geoff?_

Geoff:  
 _Not that we know of. I figured we could set up a little neighborhood watch to see if she comes back._

Kara:  
 _I think that's a good idea. We can take turns watching the yards each night to see if she comes back._

Jack:  
 _The first night I can stay up while Geoff puts the kids to bed. I'll hang out on the porch and keep an eye out._

Joel:  
 _I can do it next night. We can have an order. Jack, me, Geoff, Kara. Does that sound good to everyone?_

Geoff:  
 _Sounds good to me._

Jack:  
 _Me too._

Kara:  
 _Same here._

Barbie:  
 _I think it's a good idea. But keep in mind, if it IS a kid, she'll probably be really frightened if you startle her. ESPECIALLY if she's a kid in need. So approach with caution if you see her. You don't know how she could react to someone new. You remember how Michael bit your hand Geoff._

Geoff:  
 _Boy do I. I still have a scar there._

Jack:  
 _I'll heed your warning then Barbie. Hadn't even crossed my mind._

Geoff:  
 _Then it's settled. Let's see if we can catch this kid and find out what she wants._

Jack:  
 _Gently._

 

 

 

 


	2. Ryan's Classmate

Kim waits through the night, wide awake with terror, her anxiety growing with each passing minute for when her father would arrive home. Maxi had fallen asleep long ago so Kim got up and walked to the meager kitchen, opening the fridge and preparing sandwiches for each of her parents, snacking on the heels of the bread loaf. Her parents hate the heels so it doesn't matter if she eats them. Kim has to climb on an old milk crate to reach some of the items that are on high shelves and to put them away again, driving small splinters into her bare feet. She rubs her tired eyes and wishes she could go to sleep, but if she isn't awake when Daddy gets home then her punishment's going to be even worse. With food prepared and waiting in the fridge Kim goes into her room again and pulls a small padded box from within her nest, opening the box and counting the change inside. $7.83 is her total and it might be enough to buy another box of baby formula. She'll check on her way to school in the morning. For the remainder of the night Kim sits and stares at the wall, counting down the minutes until her father's arrival.

* * *

Ryan has a difficult time sleeping that night. Thoughts of the mysterious figure in his yard dancing through his head. The stuffiness of the room with the window closed and locked doesn't help either, but Miles seems to be having no problems with it at all. Who was she? What was she carrying? Why was she here? Did she work for somebody? Did she want to hurt them? At that thought Ryan frowns. He can't lose this family, they're all he has anymore. He almost lost Geoff already to Uncle Burnie and his job offer in California. Ryan scowls into the darkness. No, he's not going to let this family be destroyed, no matter how hard he has to try or what he has to sacrifice. This is  _his_ family now and he's not going to let anything happen to it. 

These are the determined thoughts that Ryan finally falls asleep to while a few streets away a young girl in a dirty dress with tired eyes watches a wall and waits for her punishment.

* * *

In school the next day Kim can barely keep her head up, her mind constantly shutting down as she drifts off before jerking awake again and scribbling down a few more notes. She has dark shadows under her eyes and her hair is limp and unwashed, making her feel grimy in addition to the dull ache in her lower regions. She hates Daddy's punishments, they make her feel dirty. Ryan notices her desperate attempts to stay awake during their shared class and passes her a note.

_You can sleep, I'll share my notes with you_. Kim reads the note and smiles slightly before scribbling a reply.

_Thanks but you don't need to do that. I'll take a nap when I get home._  

Ryan reads this before writing quickly and passing it back:  _Why are you so tired anyway?_

Kim bites her lip slightly before slowing replying:  _Can't sleep very well in the heat and my house has no AC._

_I know how that feels._ Ryan replies with a small smile.  _Wanna come over to my_ _house this afternoon? It stays pretty cool with a constant breeze._

She reads his message and looks conflicted before answering.  _I would since I'm sure I'm failing this class but I can't. I have to look after my baby sister._

Ryan thinks for a long time, taking notes as he does before passing his note back:  _Bring her with you. My dads are really good at watching kids._

She's starting to panic now and scrawls a reply:  _Really, don't worry about it. Thanks for the offer but I can't. I don't even know where you live and my parents_ _sleep during the day so they won't know where I am neither._

Ryan looks disappointed and sighs slightly.  _Alright, it's no big deal. Some other time._ Kim looks up and nods with a small smile just as the bell to signal the end of the day rings. She zips her bag most of the way and stands up, carefully shouldering it. 

"Thanks for the offer, Ryan," She says quietly, "Some other time for sure."

"Okay," he smiles and nods, "I look forward to it." Kim blushes slightly and nods, hurrying out of the room.

Ryan watches her go until Miles claps him on the back. "Dude, does she have it bad for you," Miles says with a grin. Ryan turns bright red.

"What? No she doesn't. I invited her over to our house and she turned it down-"

"Wait, you  _invited her over_?" Kerry says, "Then you've definitely got it bad for her!"

"I  _feel_ bad for her," Ryan shrugs, "I don't necessarily have the implications you are making for her though."

"Whatever, man," Miles shrugs, "Denying your feelings only makes them stronger."

"I- what? I don't have feelings for her!" Ryan argues as they walk out front and to the van that will take them to Ryan's house.

Kerry laughs, "You do! Your cheeks are so red right now!"

"Because you're making me flustered and uncomfortable!"

"Dude, your cheeks were flaming just while you were passing notes with her!" Miles crows as they all climb into the van.

"Ooh, who were you passing notes with, Ryan?" Jack asks from the front seat.

"No one, Jack," Ryan grumbles, "Miles and Kerry are being assholes."

"Ryan has a crush on a girl in our math class and won't admit it to himself," Miles says with a grin. Ryan punches him in the arm and Miles whines.

"Now, Ryan, do I have to give you... The Talk?" Jack teases.

"NO! NO YOU DO NOT!" Ryan shouts in a panic, "DO NOT GIVE ME THE TALK. I DON'T WANT IT."

Jack laughs, "Alright! Alright! I'll let Geoff do it instead." Ryan groans and slouches down in his seat as Miles and Kerry laugh along with Jack.

* * *

Kim purchases some more baby formula on her way home and spends the rest of her afternoon trying to figure out her homework considering she missed most of the notes from dozing in class. Finally she gives up and resigns herself to spending time on the weekend doing it and plays with Maxi the rest of the afternoon until six thirty when she gets up and prepares herself and the baby to go listen to story time. She doesn't hurry as much tonight, taking her time and strolling to the storybook house. When she gets there she stops a few houses away. There's someone sitting on the porch of the storybook house.

If she goes up to the house now then they'll see her and know she's been trespassing. If she stands here like an idiot though they'll still see her and probably figure out that she's been trespassing. The best thing to do in this situation is walk by and ignore them to come back later. Kim puts her head down and carries Maxi close to her body as she hustles past the house, the bearded man on the porch watching her go by and sipping a beer. 

She waits an hour before making another pass and sees the man still sitting there. With a resigned sigh Kim sets out back towards her home. "I guess there's no story tonight, Maxi. Maybe tomorrow night."

* * *

(Group Chat) Geoff, Jack, Joel, Kara, Barbie

Jack:  
 _No one came to the house tonight. Or if they did they are very good at hiding or cut through multiple people's backyards._

Geoff:  
 _That's good._

Jack:  
 _Saw a little girl with a baby or a babydoll walk past twice though. It was a bit strange._

Joel:  
 _Did you see what she looked like?_

Jack:  
 _Long hair, skinny, dirty clothes, had a small child/toy in her arms. I couldn't see anything else since she kept her head down._

Barbie:  
 _Well if this is our mystery girl then keep an eye out for her tomorrow night Joel._

Joel:  
 _Will do Barbie._

Kara:  
 _What if this is our girl though? What do we do then?_

Geoff:  
 _Talk to her I suppose. Find out why she was at our house the other night._

Jack:  
 _We'd be nice for sure. She couldn't have been any older than Ryan at most._

Kara:  
 _Maybe Ryan will recognize the description of her, see if he knows who she is._

Geoff:  
 _Ryan says there's a girl in his class who matches that description and he apparently invited her over today after school to study._

Barbie:  
 _I'm assuming she didn't come over since there was no mention of a friend coming over today._

Jack:  
 _Well unless a mysterious fourth child snuck into the van today when I was picking kids up then you assume correctly._

Joel:  
 _Maybe have Ryan invite her over again, see if she comes over tomorrow and then Jack can tell us if she's our mystery girl._

Geoff:  
 _Ryan says he'll try but she was very adamant about not coming over today._

Barbie:  
 _It's a start._

 

 

 

 


End file.
